


Remedial Spontaneity

by AnnieNadir



Series: Annie & Abed at the Airport [2]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Airports, F/M, Love Epiphany, Mentions of Jeff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieNadir/pseuds/AnnieNadir
Summary: Annie realizes differences between Jeff and Abed and makes an impulsive decision at the airport.Abed realizes that he's never kissed Annie as himself.





	Remedial Spontaneity

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

      Annie sat at her gate, trying and failing to read. He emotions were getting the best of her. Her goodbye to Abed had been the last and the hardest. He had become such an important part in her life over the past few years, especially after Troy left. He'd become her best friend. She would miss seeing him everyday. The thought of living alone was depressing now. She'd been happy enough with it before, but after apartment 303...

     She put her book away. Her flight was boarding soon. She noticed Jeff hadn't come to declare his love for her. Abed had told her there was a ten percent chance he would the previous week. To her mind at least, she and Jeff had been doing a would they or wouldn't they dance for years. It looks like they wouldn't. The thought saddened her somewhat, but she thought she deserved someone who would make big gestures for her, someone who would commit to her, and as much as she had wanted that to be Jeff, it wasn't. She couldn't change him.

     Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure running toward her. Maybe she was wrong about Jeff. She turned to look. It was only Abed. Wait, why was he here? He had his own plane to catch. He was spanning the distance between them quickly, calling her name. She stood and took a few steps forward to meet him.

     "Abed?" She asked looking up at him concerned. Abed was staring down into her eyes. They both grabbed for the other at the same time. The kiss, Annie thought, was very reminiscent of their first. They're short on time and their kisses are desperate. But Abed wasn't Han Solo this time.

     The kiss comes to an end, as all good things must, and Annie is still confused as to why Abed is there.

     "Abed, what are you doing here? Why did you..." Annie trailed off. She looked at him expectantly. Her heart was still fluttering, no, thumping. She felt as though it was loud enough for the entire airport could hear it. She felt the heat rising in her cheeks.

     "I couldn't miss this opportunity," Abed began in his usual even tone. "The airport kiss. Everything was perfect: the setting, the stakes, the last minute timing-"

     Annie felt her spirits drop as he listed his reasons. They were just fitting one final trope. Of course. She should have known. It's not like she expected Abed to come down and confess his undying love for her or anything, and-

     "the girl." Abed's voice cut through her increasingly neurotic internal monologue. Annie perked up immediately, returning her full attention to what Abed was saying.

     "And I realized that I had never kissed you as myself. And I realized I wanted to. And the more I thought about it, the more I realized I would never be able to forgive myself if I didn't."

     And there it was. Suddenly, Annie felt incredibly guilty about kissing Jeff. It seemed that this was how it always was. Annie tried so hard to get Jeff to be what she needed emotionally, failing more often than not, when Abed already was. And he was of his own volition, not because she forced him, or coerced him. He understood her, and she him.

     When she thought about it now, her romance with Jeff seemed more a series of her trying to force a square peg through a round hole. She realized then that her relationship with Jeff wasn't as spontaneous as she'd thought as a freshman and sophomore. The spontaneity that she attributed it was the same kind of false spontaneity she found in all of the effort Jeff and Britta put into having "effortlessly" beautiful hair, or Jeff spending hours choosing his sports coat-sweatpants outfits. She'd had an entire plan to "fix" Jeff before she could grow to love him. The whole thing was filled with so much planning it made her head spin.

     She was getting better at being spontaneous. She and Abed were both getting better at winging it. She wanted to be uninhibited and free spirited.

     "I want to spin off with you." Annie blurted before she could stop herself. Abed gave her a small, lop-sided smile. The one reserved for just for her. Okay, and for Troy on special occasions, but that didn't matter. "I know I'll be gone for ten weeks, but just think about that as the time between the shows. Something to be mentioned breifly, shown only in flashbacks. And when I'm done I can move out to California with you and our show can really begin."

     Annie took his hands and waited for a response.

     "Cool. Cool, cool, cool. Cool."

     Annie wrapped her arms around Abed's neck. He wrapped his around her waist. A thought hit her and she let go of Abed.

     "Did you miss your flight?"

     Abed's eyes widened, watching her, and he raised an eyebrow.

     "That's not important."

     "Abed!"

     "There's another flight tomorrow."

     As if on cue, there was an announcement: "Last call to board flight 614 to Chicago." That was her. She had a connecting flight to Virginia. Annie leaned in and kissed Abed's cheek. And she started toward the terminal.

     "You're still coming to visit in two weeks, right?"

     "When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."

     Annie took the When Harry Met Sally line as a confirmation.

     As she boarded the plane, she smiled to herself. It wasn't at all what she'd anticipated. And maybe her move to California was still fairly premeditated, but it was as close as she could get without career suicide. The time couldn't pass quickly enough. She couldn't wait to spin off.


End file.
